


A Crony No More

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Short drabble about Malfoy's situation at the end of Half-Blood Prince--from Crabbe's point of view. Response to Scrivenshaft Challenge Cycle V. Enjoy!





	A Crony No More

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**A Crony No More**

A/N: Okay. So this was totally, totally new to me (and is probably new to you too)--a fanfic based on _Crabbe_. Yeah, well, when I read the quote that I used ( _Eagles may soar, but weasels don’t get sucked into jet engines._ ), I was just inexplicably attracted, and I couldn't fit it into an LJ, so I just went with the advice of the Scrivenshaft page--try a new point of view. Well, this is definitely new. I heard enough of that from my very kind feedback from the judges (Thanks!!!). I just was like hey, why not Crabbe? So I wrote this in one night, and here it is! It was written in response to Scrivenshaft Challenge Cycle V. Another short drabble under 500 words. Enjoy!  


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. How sad.  


*** 

Had I but known how it all turned out, would I have sulked so much? Felt left out? Well, no. 

  
Turning over in bed, I refuse to get up but instead let my thoughts mill around, try to sort themselves out.

I remember the first time I heard Malfoy talking about it. 

_“I might be moving on to bigger and better things.”_ Is that how he had put it? Oh, that was so long ago, that conversation on the Hogwarts Express. I had been shocked—me, Crabbe, his best friend—how could I not know what was going on?

And then, at the Apparition lessons: of course I trusted Malfoy and would do what he asked, but I would definitely prefer to know what was going on! And then that stupid Harry Potter, thinking he was so great, butting in: “I always let my friends know what’s going on,” or something like that. But, reflecting on it now, I think that something inside of me had cringed—even, for a second, that I had wished that Malfoy was more like Harry Potter. But you can bet anything that that moment did _not_ last.

But now…now, everything was different. All that time…what he had kept hidden from everyone…even Goyle and me…

Flashes of memory replace the buzzing thoughts in my mind: Dashing into the dungeons in the evening with any containers we could find, to fill with that ugly, muddy Polyjuice Potion…the horrible transformations…but I had learned to get used to them…and then all those terribly boring hours, waiting as a little girl outside the Room of Requirement…but those hours were always laced with anticipation that maybe, just maybe, this time Malfoy would let me in on the secret…what was going on in there…what was so important?

Ugh, and that filthy Mudblood always offering to help when I dropped the scales—the warning signal. At times, I could barely suppress my laughter at the ridiculous scene—Granger baby-talking Malfoy’s best friend! But at the same time, my dignity had been ripped away, for pretty much the same reason. Why did I have to endure that insufferable sympathy? How could I not be important enough to be part of The Plan?

And of course, whenever Malfoy finally emerged, I would always be sorely disappointed with superior silence, instead of any information at all.

 

And now… 

 

I had been stunned with the information of Malfoy secretly working for You-Know-Who. Shocked beyond measure. And then…saddened? At the news of his being taken away. Pity, I suppose, once I learned the whole story. When I learned how he had been under a death threat. 

Suddenly, I wasn’t so eager to be in on the plan.

So maybe next time, I wouldn’t wish so desperately, sulk, plead, to be in such a high position—if you could call it that. I guess it’s true, what someone once told me somewhere:

_Eagles may soar, but weasels don’t get sucked into jet engines._

*** 

 

A/N: So....did you like it? I know it's very drabbly and almost all flashbacks...eh...but I still kinda liked it...hope you did too! Reviews extremely welcome, along with constructive criticism, or anything for that matter, as always! Thanks!  



End file.
